


Expectation!

by heyjae



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Blow Jobs, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Gen, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, Multi, One Shot, Other, Polyamory, Public Blow Jobs, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stripping, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyjae/pseuds/heyjae
Summary: A one-shot collection.Featuring an electic mix of fluff, smut and everything in-between.





	1. Jungkook: Private Dancer [m]

Jungkook had always been a hard worker. From the day that you met him, that particular trait was one that you admired immensely. When he committed to something he always put 100% of his effort into making sure that the outcome was nothing short of perfection and you  _loved_ that about him.

Except when you didn’t.

Jungkook’s bullheaded dedication to giving his whole mind and soul to a project often meant you became a second thought when his current goal had nothing to do with you. Like tonight, for instance, you’d lost track of the amount of time you had been stuck in the practice room with him. Watching intently as he repeated the same song choreography time and time again. It was entertaining at first since you always enjoyed watching him in his element; dancing and singing like no one else was watching. It was enthralling to be quite honest. But that was hours ago and all the feelings of amazement had melted away to lethargy.

You were slumped against the back wall using Jungkook’s jacket as a makeshift blanket to keep warm as he stopped himself mid spin and shook his head then raced over to restart the song he had been dancing to all night.

“Ah, why can’t I get this right?” He muttered to himself, wiping away the strands of hair that were stuck to his sweaty forehead. “How did that look, babe?” he asked, glancing toward you.

“The same as it did two hours ago, Jungkook” You answered, not bothering to open your eyes.

His head perked up from the boombox and he finally looked in your direction. You rarely called him by his full name unless something was wrong and the image of you curled up in the corner of the couch bundled up with his jacket made him focus on something other than his dance routine for the first time that night.

“I’m sorry. This must be so boring for you, Y/N….” He sighed, scratching the back of his head.

“It wasn’t at first but… I think I’m just going to head home” You grumbled and attempted to get up “I thought we would get a chance to hang out before you start promoting but obviously you’re too busy.”

“No! Y/N, don’t go.” Jungkook protested but you waved him off.

“Seriously it’s alright. You can still come over if you get out of here before the sun rises.”

Jungkook pursed his lips in thought for a few seconds before reaching out to grab both of your wrists as you walked toward him.

“Please, Y/N. Just stay for one more song?” He pleaded, placing your hands on his chest. You were beyond tired and the thought of spending another minute in the dance studio gave you a headache, but then he smiled at you. One of his genuine, adorable smiles and you found yourself without a defense against the batting of his big brown eyes.

“Fine” You groaned “One more song and then I’m going home.”

“You might not want to…” He muttered and you looked at him questioningly, expecting an explanation. He shook his head instead and motioned back to the couch “Just take a seat, Y/N.”

You obeyed and returned to the couch, arms crossed against your chest and a single eyebrow raised as you attempted to decipher exactly what was going through your boyfriend’s head. Your thoughts were interrupted when he glanced in your direction again, this time wearing a playful grin instead of the intense look of concentration he’d had on his face all night.

“Do you remember that thing you asked me to do for you the other night?”

You didn’t respond. You had no clue what he was talking about, you asked him to do a lot of things when he actually had the free time to spend with you. Jungkook continued to smile despite your silence and soon enough he was standing right in front of you, hooking his finger under your chin. He lifted your head up to look at him and you blinked a few times.

“You really don’t remember?” He asked you, his head tilted and the smirk still gracing his perfect lips. The intimacy in his stare was almost too much, sending a shiver down your spine that you barely managed to hide from him when you realized exactly what request he was referring to.

“Kookie, you can’t be serious,” You let out a short breath and tried to smile back, “I was drunk when I said that…”

“I’m very serious,” He replied without a beat. “Consider it a thank you for staying with me tonight. I know it may not seem like it but I feel better when you’re with me.”

Before you could answer, he suddenly turned around and made his way over to the little “DJ booth” in the corner of the room. He scrolled through a few songs on his phone until soft pulsating music began pouring through the speakers. It wasn’t fast and loud like the song he was practicing to earlier, but instead, it was slow and sensual, and low enough that you could still hear the shuffle of his sweats as he walked over to you and got close again.

Without warning, his body started slowly moving, almost as if he was experimenting with how you would react to him in that moment. Your eyes followed him and even though you were still couldn’t believe that he was actually going through with this, you couldn’t deny the way his movements were making you feel, and the smug grin on his lips told you that he was truly only getting started. 

He studied your face, biting his lip slightly as he looked at you and you backed up on the couch just slightly to give him more room. He took that as an invitation to get closer and spread your legs slightly before putting his hands on the back of the couch for leverage. He moved slowly, deliberately so that his body was practically on top of yours without really touching you and started body rolling again, causing a very visible shiver to run down your spine.

“Are you trembling already, baby?” You heard him tease you, bringing you out of the little spell you were in. You looked up at him and shook your head and his lip curved up a bit in the corner, barely noticeable. “I haven’t even done anything yet”

“Just shut up and strip for me” you hissed in response.

“Patience…” He hummed and rolled his body, again, emphasizing the thrust of his hips. Even though he was barely touching you it was almost like you could feel him. You were almost certain that having him strip for you would be an embarrassing gesture you could tease about later. You never imagined that he would actually do and do it so well. Of course, you should have known he would put everything he had into his performance. Jungkook never did anything half-assed. There was still a small part of you that wanted to giggle whenever he would go down to the floor and thrust upward in your direction but you were definitely into all of it. That was evidenced by the way you felt your underwear becoming more moist each time his upper body brushed against yours, and your thighs begged to be rubbed together for some type of friction.

You definitely wanted him closer, you would beg for it if you had to.

He chuckled softly and grabbed both of your wrists, putting your hands higher on the couch, moving his body towards you slowly until finally he was close enough to feel you. He pushed his hips into yours and you gasped at the feeling. He was half hard already, and the fact that you were having the same effect on him gave you a bit of confidence. You used your feet to hook against his thighs and attempt to push him harder into you, to feel him more, but as soon as you did Jungkook smiled and pulled away.

“Nu-uh, No touching baby.” He chuckled

“Please tell me you’re kidding,” You groaned.

“Nope. You wanted a stripper so we’re gonna do this right, that means you can look but not touch.”

“Why do you know so much about stripping?”

“Don’t worry about that.”

Your eyes narrowed in annoyance which only made Jungkook laugh harder and cradle your cheeks between his large hands, “Don’t pout, this is what you wanted.”

You rolled your eyes, heavily, but you shrugged anyway and motioned for him to continue with his little show. Him stopping you was probably for the best, considering it wouldn’t have taken much for you to want much more than just making out on the couch, and you didn’t come here to sleep with him in the practice room where just about anyone could walk in.

  
You watched closely as he resumed his dance, and then brought his hands down to the edge of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head, leaving him in just his grey sweat pants that were making it very obvious that he wanted the same thing that you did. The way he managed to hold himself back was actually somewhat impressive. This was far from the first time you’d seen him shirtless but now that he was here in front of you, close enough to touch, you could feel yourself growing more and more frustrated that you weren’t allowed to reach forward and feel his smooth skin under your fingers.   
  


“Like what you see?” He asked as he tossed his shirt in your direction.

  
“I hate you Jungkook,” was your answer.

Jungkook grinned broadly as you responded, and you were positive that he was reveling in the feeling of you being completely desperate to touch him. The way his hips were moving only added to the feelings of frustration pooling at your center and you found yourself pushing your legs together for some slight relief.

“I love you too, baby girl.” He said, looking down at the way your thighs were rubbing together. You stopped your movement once he caught on and he smiled gently, leaning forward and putting his hands on your thighs to make them move in the same way that they were before, “Don’t stop.” He whispered against your skin as he nuzzled his face against your neck. They way his fingertips pressed deeply into your thighs let you know that he was definitely done playing games.

He sighed loudly, eyeing you up and down as you made a small attempt to pleasure yourself then his eyes suddenly flashed over to the door. You wondered what could possibly be more deserving of his attention at this particular moment but your questions were answered when he walked over, turned the lock with a click and made his way back over to you again.

He sat down on the couch for the first time that night and he smoothed a hand up your thigh, “Get on my lap, baby.”  Without a second thought, you settled into his lap, lips moving over his with an urgent need as his hands quickly moved to grope your body. 

”We could go back to my room.“ He whispered in between kisses that started behind your ear and traveled down your neck. “I don’t want to,” You answered and winded your hips down against his crotch. The closer your bodies pressed together, the more your wanted to feel his length buried inside you. You reached for the hem of your top, which was already halfway up your torso, and pulled it up over your head. Soft moans of his name passed your lips as he gently nipped at your neck and you harshly tugged at a tuft of his hair.

He let out a low moan and didn’t waste any time in putting his hands on your hips and pulling you even closer into him, thrusting up into you. A heavy moan tumbled from your lips, and he suddenly had a hand over your mouth. “You have to be quiet, Y/N.” 

“Mhm,” You replied through a breathy moan as you brought yourself down onto his lap, harder this time. His hard cock had to be uncomfortable in his sweats, but he didn’t seem to mind as he moved in time with you. He removed his hand from your mouth, putting it back onto your hip and continued to thrust with you, hitting your clit whenever he bucked up in a certain angle. You could barely control yourself as another noisy moan formed in the back of your throat. The thought of someone hearing you both made you cautious but also turned you on even more. He ran one hand through your curly tresses and used the other to keep you in place, pulling you closer whenever he would thrust up.

As much as you enjoyed the friction that was being created between you two you were also growing impatient for the main attraction and soon found yourself reaching down, feeling for a way to get him out of his pants when his hands landed on yours, “You really don’t have any patience do you?” 

“No,” You admitted, pulling your lips off his neck for a moment to look at him. “Don’t act like you’re not the same way.”

He snickered and glanced to the side, rethinking what he had planned to say as he toyed with the strap of your bra. “I want nothing more than to be buried so deep inside you that you’d have trouble walking tomorrow,” He said slowly and carefully as he pulled down the strap he had curled around his finger “But I don’t have a condom, so unless you’re willing to take the risk….”  He practically purred as he pulled down the other strap and unhooked your bra from the back, “You’ll have to settle for something other than that.”

Before you could answer and scold him for not being prepared, your nipple was in his mouth and you lost track of your thoughts. Flicking his tongue over your stiff nipple before sealing his lips around the dark brown bud, grazing his teeth over it. His tongue flattened against your golden peak, sucking at it hard. He bucked his hips up once again while his mouth teased your breasts, and you were almost convinced that he could get you off based on that action alone.

Jungkook had other ideas, apparently, as he grabbed hold of your hips and maneuvered your body so that you were no longer straddling his waist but securely seated on one of his thighs.He motioned for you to move your hips and when you did he flexed his thigh, moving it against your core in the perfect position. Your clit hitting a fold in his sweats, causing even more pleasure to shoot through you. Soon you built up a rhythm and braced yourself by grabbing on to his shoulders for support as you breathing began to become sporadic, you were getting close and he could feel that in the way your thighs flexed and shook with every thrust forward. He raised a suggestive eyebrow at you and then slid his hand down the front of you pants, straight into your underwear to let his fingers slip between your folds. He groaned lowly in his throat, trying to stay quiet “You’re so wet, how are you this wet?”  He asked with a husky grunt.

He barely gave you the time to reply before he spread the lips of your core open, sliding a finger inside and finding the spongy tissue of your most sensitive spot. "Are you this wet for me baby?” he moaned, and you echoed the sound and nodded quickly as his fingers twisted and curled inside you. You tensed around his fingers and then continued moving your hips, riding his fingers over and over again until you could feel the dull pressure of ecstasy buried within you grow tighter and tighter with each thrust and movement of your hips. You groaned again and he crashed his lips against yours in a sloppy and careless kiss right before there was a series of knocks on the door, hard and nonstop. Your eyes widened and so did his before he stopped himself and cursed under his breath, “Shit.”

“Yah, Jungkook-ah! Why is the door locked? Open up!” Hoseok and Jimin’s overlapping voices could be heard from the other side making Jungkook more swiftly to erase any signs of your intimate session. He pulled his fingers out of you, wiping them on the material of his pants, and then with his free hand he put a finger up to his lips, telling you to be quiet. “Why are they here so late?” You whispered.

He shrugged and frowned toward the door, clearly imagining what it would be like to make his hyungs evaporate with just a thought, but instead of wishing for the impossible he was putting his hands on your waist and moving you from his lap. He got up, grabbing the shirt from the floor to put it back over his torso before bending to you hand you your shirt with a genuine frown. He waited until you were dressed again to press a chaste kiss to your forehead.

“Sorry, I-.”

Whatever he was about to say was interrupted when the banging on the door resumed. Jungkook groaned loudly then turned to open the door, revealing Hoseok and Jimin who both looked annoyed by how long he took to answer their calls.

“How long does it take to open a door, Jungkookie?” Jimin asked as he brushed past the younger male.

“What are listening to anyway? You should be practicing for-” Hoseok cut himself off when he caught the glimpse of you huddled up on the couch. “Oh, Y/N I didn’t know you were here.”

“Don’t mind me, I’m leaving!” You responded quickly, jumping up from the couch even though your legs felt like jelly. “I’ll see you later Kookie.” You smiled and kissed his cheek before slipping out the door.

Knowing glances passed between Jimin and Hoseok as they took note of the slight wobble in your walk and the light sheen of sweat that covered both your bodies.

“Please just tell you didn’t do it on the couch, I sleep there!” Jimin pouted and was subsequently ignored by Jungkook who dashed around them to grab his jacket and follow you out of the practice room.

“You guys can have the room, I’m..uhm..tired! Yeah tired I’m going home!” He shouted over his shoulder as he ran to catch up with you to finish what he’d started.


	2. J-hope: Accidents

The front door to your apartment slammed closed and you jerked forward from your position on the couch. You had been watching a reality show and drifted off into a little nap after a few hours had passed. “I-I’m home!” You heard your roommate greet you with an uncertain grin when your eyes opened fully. 

Things had been tense, to say the least for the past few days between you two after what happened last week at a party hosted by one of Hoseok’s coworkers. His asinine move of totally misreading your signals and leaning up to kiss you in the kitchen after a few shots had freed up his inhibitions. The immediate aftermath was awkward and mortifying for both of you but you appeared to be over it by the next day, so there was really no need to bring it up again.

Of course, just because there was no need to bring it up didn’t mean that Hoseok wasn’t going to do it anyway. He cleared his throat as you stood up from the couch and began to pick up the miscellaneous items that had spread out over the coffee table. “Uhm, listen Y/N?” He started, moving around from the side of the couch where your head once rested ”I just wanted to apologise again for last week…I swear it was an accident. I was tipsy and distracted and I thought you…that’s not important just know it won’t happen again.” Hoseok said sheepishly as his gaze bounced around from your eyes to the floor.

That wasn’t really what Hoseok wanted but he couldn’t bear the thought of making you feel uncomfortable again. That night when his lips pressed to yours and he was surrounded by you, caught up in the scent of vanilla in your hair and the softness of your skin beneath his fingers. It felt so right to him, so when you managed to break away, leaving him lost in a daze, the look of confusion on your face was enough to bring him back to reality.

His words were met with a pensive silence and Hoseok was left wondering if he should have just the left the situation alone entirely. Just as he turned away to pick his keys and get the hell out of there before he said something even more embarrassing he felt someone grasp his hand. You were mute at first, but the way your hand slightly trembled against Hoseok’s palm and the subtle spark in your eyes when you dared to pick your head up and gaze at him let Hoseok know that he definitely was not misreading anything about the current situation.

It took a full second before his lips were on yours in a passionate frenzy. You were expectant but still taken by surprise at first but quickly caught on, returning his kiss with fervor and pulling him close against so quickly that you both fell backwards and tumbled onto the couch. You’re the first to bubble over with laughter, followed quickly by Hobi as your forehead pressed against his chest.

“Hobi, don’t apologise,” You finally answer once you find a minute to catch your breath “I was a little shocked at the party but I really liked it when you kissed me.”

“Does that mean I can do it again?”

“Once I dislodge my elbow from the couch, yes. Yes you can.”


	3. Jimin: Thunder

You always loved thunderstorms.

Ever since childhood, seeing the dark gray clouds that hung low in the sky billow and churn with heaviness until they finally released a downpour of rain on the surrounding earth. Watching lightning curl and strike and light up the dark skies while the sounds of booming thunder followed directly behind always filled you with excitement rather than fear like your siblings. While they ran for cover you would often curl up right next the window enjoy the show, ignoring all your mother’s warnings about potentially being struck by lightning.

You feel a sense of warm nostalgia as you think back on those fond memories now. Well, it might have been if you were at home cuddled by the window, not stuck on the side of the road in your boyfriends broken down car. Another crash of thunder rattled your bones and you lean forward to press your head against the cold frosted glass. It had been raining nonstop for over twenty minutes and you and Jimin had been stuck on the shoulder for at least thirty.

“I’m so sorry about this,” You hear Jimin chime in as he presses his cellphone to his ear, undoubtedly attempting to call the roadside assistance service again. “I wanted today to be special and this piece of junk couldn’t even get us out of town,” Jimin says and thrusts his hands against the steering wheel with frustration.

“It’s alright, Jiminie I like the rain,” You reassure him and reach over the console to grab his free hand and interlace your fingers “And I don’t mind being stuck with you that much.”

Jimin gasps and feigns hurt by hunching over in his seat as if his heart was breaking before erupting into a fit of short laughter and leaning sideways to kiss your temple. He is still on the phone waiting for someone to answer and judging by the stern look on his face that wasn’t happening soon enough.

“We should go outside,” You say, to no one in particular but the man seated next to you raises an eyebrow in confusion.

“What?” He asks, still holding his cell phone against his ear.

“Let’s go outside! Obviously no one’s close to helping us and it’s been a while since I’ve felt fresh rain against my skin.”

Jimin scoffed gently and eyed you from head to toe, trying to gauge your seriousness  

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”

“Yeah, don’t you?”

He didn’t. Jimin had no intentions of getting drenched in this storm but he could hardly say no when you seemed so excited by the idea. It was an impetuous and spontaneous idea but Jimin was used to these qualities of your by now. It was one of the reasons he fell in love you, you kept him on his toes. So he’s hardly surprised when you’re unlatching your seat belt and darting from the car leaving him only seconds to ditch his cellphone and catch up.

You latch onto to Jimin’s arms as soon as he is close enough and he pulls you close to his chest, lifts you off the ground and twirls you around while another bolt of lightning streaks across the sky. It was bright and impressive but you hardly notice, you’re too engrossed in the stars shining in Jimin’s eyes as he sets you back down and smiles at you so brightly you think your heart may burst just from the sight of it.

“Do you think what you had planned could have top this?“ You tease and wrap your arms around Jimin’s torso.

“It doesn’t matter now, I’d do just about anything as long as I get to spend time with you,” Jimin says sweetly as he cradles your jaw gingerly in his hands and leans forward to place his lips on yours in a searing kiss that sends chills all the way down to your toes.

The two of you are a soaking wet, giggling mess by the time a tow truck shows up to give you a lift and the driver doesn’t even bother asking why both of you are having an intense karaoke session in the middle of a thunderstorm. It was an experience that neither of you would regret and even when you're battling simultaneous colds the week after, you still hold onto the thought that it was _totally worth it._


	4. Vhope: Comfort [m]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Dirty Talk, Threesome, Fingering, idk Tae and Hoseok ruining my life like usual.

“Oh god, can we please stop talking about this? I don’t even know why I told you guys!”

Your request was answered by a chorus of laughter and more declarations that neither of your best friends planned on letting your little confession be forgotten anytime soon. You honestly weren’t sure what possessed you to tell them about the dream you’d had about them just the night before, a dream involving both of your friends doing things to you that you’ve never even fantasized about despite how many years you’ve been friends.

Ever since meeting in the final year of high school you, Taehyung and Hoseok have been inseparable. You were all equally goalless and barely interested in joining the majority of the nation striving to be at the head of the rat race, despite the pressure from your families to become another corporate drone. Once graduation was over the three of you moved out as quickly as possible and found an apartment to share somewhere in the city. None of you were wealthy, each of you working minimum wage jobs just to keep the lights on in the two bedroom apartment you shared. It wasn’t much but it was enough for the three of you to get by comfortably. As long as you had each other nothing else really seemed to matter.

Of course, there were times you wished you could kick both of them out onto the street. Like now, when they both turned to you again with equally mischievous grins gracing their lips. The movie illuminating the television screen in front of you long forgotten once you made the silly decision to bring up your dream.

“So was I better than Hoseokie-hyung? I bet I was better, wasn’t I?” Taehyung asked and immediately you buried your face in your hands and groaned loudly.

“I am so stupid, I should have seen this coming” You grumbled, ignoring Hoseok’s follow-up question about which one of them was bigger in your imagination.

“Just answer me and I’ll leave you alone!” Hoseok bargained, you knew he was lying but that didn’t stop him from asking again and reaching forward to pry your hands away from covering your face.

“Yah Y/N! Yo-Wait…” He paused when the back of his hands brushed against your skin, “Why are your cheeks so warm? Are you blushing? Is this making you blush?” Hoseok laughed as he succeeded in pulling your hands away, despite you fighting him, and pressed his palms flat against the sides of your face to confirm his suspicions. 

“I’m not blushing!” 

You lied, every inch of your face including the tips of your ears were burning hot and you knew that if it wasn’t for the melanin covering your skin your skin would be as red as a beet by now.

“You are~! Tae come feel her face" Hoseok beckoned to Taehyung who wasted no time in closing the space between your seats and stroking his hand against your cheek in a gentle motion that made you feel even hotter. “Is that all it takes to make you blush?” Taehyung asked through a deep chuckle, you shook your head ferociously but that didn’t quell the look of amusement on Taehyung’s face as the tips of his fingers bounced against your smooth cheek and danced over your pulse. It was as if he could feel the way your heart rate increased whenever he touched you and he enjoyed the thought of him making your heart race. "I wonder what else makes you blush?” Taehyung asked in low voice with his hand lightly pressed against your bare knee. You did your best to ignore him and the look of hunger that flashed across Hoseok’s face when your breath hitched. “What about this?” He asked again, this time with his hand lazily smoothing upwards on your thigh and his eyes staring deep into yours to gauge your reaction.

“Yah, Taehyung chill out before you go too far,“ Hoseok spoke up from your other side with an obvious rasp in his throat.

“Y/N can tell me to stop if she wants me to,” Tae replied softly, his hand still caressing your thigh and moving ever closer to his goal. “Can’t you Y/N?” His voice was deeper than usual, which you never thought was possible and the way it rumbled in his chest and against your skin sparked shivers all over your body. "Y-yes, Tae,” You whisper. 

The minute he looked up at you with that stupid smile on his face you knew you were done for. There wasn’t a way for you to accurately describe what you feeling at that very moment. It was like you were falling, constantly falling and no matter what you tried to grab hold of, nothing seemed to hold you up for long enough because they would throw you a crooked grin or press their lips to your heated skin and the process would start again.

 “W-what if I didn’t want you to stop?” You teased with a self-assured smirk, reaching over to run your fingers through the front of his messy hair “My dream…kind of started out like this. You still want to know which one of you was better?”

Taehyung was brazen with his actions now, the once tentative hand against your knee now moved upward with a purpose. Feeling his hands on your skin created a feeling of deep longing inside of you even though you were sure you’d never felt like this before. Sure your roommates were attractive, and yes you may have found yourself staring at them for a little bit longer than necessary but the scene that was beginning to play out was something beyond your wildest imagination. Taehyung’s fingertips gently rubbed circles against the outside of your panties and Hoseok cautiously nuzzled his nose against your neck. Almost as if he was asking permission to be this close to you, despite the fact that you moaned softly and did everything in your power to coax his mouth open.

Hoseok may have been cautious in his actions but Taehyung seemed to be thoroughly enjoying crossing the line of friendship. “If we do this,” Taehyung’s voice spoke up as he moved from sitting beside you to kneeling between your legs, “There’s no going back I want you to be sure that this is what you want Y/N.” He stated, accompanying his words with a gentle kiss to your knee. “That you’re sure you want both of us.” Hoseok added and curled a finger under your chin to pull your attention back to him.

You nodded, knowing that this was not the direction you expected your night to head but you definitely didn’t want to back down now. “I’m sure,” You reply “I know what I want.”

Both of them grinned and returned to their previous actions, Taehyung trailing lazy, deliberate kisses up your thigh and Hoseok finding home in the crook of your neck. He finally turned his attention away from your jawline and pressed his mouth to yours. He kissed you softly and he lifted up your jumper, exposing the smooth skin of your upperbody to him. “You are so beautiful,” Hoseok whispered against your mouth before swallowing your moans in another kiss.

Not wanting to be forgotten Taehyung gently pulled down your leggings, pulling them off and tossing them to the floor. He kissed your ankle, your calf, trailing all the way up to your inner thigh. His hands lifted up your hips, one of your legs moving over his shoulder, and his hand moving the other one up and to the side. His breath fanned over your center as he moved closer. He licked a line up the center, flicking your clit with the tip of his tongue. His mouth suctioned down and around the bundle of nerves, sucking gently. He watched your reaction closely, grasping for your hand and linking their fingers as his mouth moved against your center.

You gasped sharply, interrupting the passionate kiss you were currently sharing and Hoseok chuckled down at Taehyung, knowing that he was doing this on purpose. He always did want to be the center of attention. With a playful smirk, Hoseok lightly kissed your skin again. Moving downward from your lips to your chin and finally settling on your breasts. Taehyung eased two fingers inside you as Hoseok leaned his face over your chest, sealing his mouth around one of your dark tanned nipples.

You whimpered softly as his warm mouth touched the erect nipple on your breast, wetting the stiff bud with his saliva. “Hobi…” You moaned, your head falling back into the couch cushions. Your nipples throbbed against his tongue, swelling in size the harder he sucked.  “God.” You groaned, feeling the muscles in your thighs tighten, whining hotly as Taehyung’s fingers filled your tight cunt. You spread your legs wider at his silent request, your hand sliding down to the nape of his neck “This is too much….I’m gonna cum”  You moaned and look down at Tae.

“You have to hold on, baby” You heard Hoseok whisper against your ear, his mouth was no longer on your nipples but his hands took over the job.  Kneading and tweaking the pert buds between his fingertips, maximizing your pleasure in ways you never thought possible. “Can you do that for me?” He asked before ravaging your mouth in another kiss. He growled in their searing kiss as Taehyung continued fingering your tight, hot sex with absolutely no mercy. 

“Cum for me, Y/N.” Taehyung breathed while Hoseok gripped on your breast. “Be a good girl and cum for me. Come on, sweetheart.”  They worked as a team, Hoseok hands and mouth roaming all over your body, stopping in all the places that drove you wild while Taehyung continued his onslaught of dirty talk that somehow turned you on more than you already were. “Such a fucking nice pussy. Can I live between your legs? I want to make you cum all day long. You know that I can do that. Eat you out, fuck you senselessly, I don’t care how you want me.” Taehyung uttered. His fingers curled within your slick walls, making sure that he was reaching the spot that made your eyes rolls backward.

“I’m so close,” you cried out as the muscles within you clenched tighter and tighter around his fingers. They continued to work you fast and hard and deep until you were screaming and stuttering out a mixture of both their names. Right as he curled his fingers inside you, your orgasm hit, the pleasure gripped you so hard that every muscle in your body went haywire. Waves of pleasure hit you over and over again, starting from the epicenter of your thighs and rippling outward.

“God…” You sighed with an uneven breath, releasing your tight grip on Hoseok’s arm and Taehyung’s hair, dropping your tan leg off his shoulder. You laid there with a lazy smile on your lips, whimpering gently as his lips made their way back up your body. A broad smile spreading across your lips as Taehyung took his chance to kiss you. You groaned when your lips made contact and the taste of your own sex on his wet lips hit your tongue, making you wonder why every movie night hadn’t ended like this.

 


	5. Jungkook: Possession [m]

What you thought was only a slight buzz had turned out to be a bit more than that and that fact became apparent when you began walking forward on slightly wobbly legs. You weren’t completely drunk, far from it actually, but you were definitely feeling way too good to be wandering around this frat house alone.The headache you were beginning to get from the pounding music was all but gone by now and some small part of you was feeling frisky. Drawing a long breath you exhaled sharply and adjusted the blazer you had wrapped around your waist. You weren’t sure why (that was a lie you knew exactly why) but you weren’t enjoying yourself nearly as much as you thought you would be tonight.

The man who had accompanied you to the godforsaken party was nowhere to be found after being dragged away by a group of frat brothers just a few minutes after you two had walked in. You weren’t annoyed initially, he promised that he would be back in a few minutes. That he would be all yours for the rest of the night, that you would have his undivided attention. Unfortunately that was almost an hour ago and now you were holed up the kitchen, pretending to chum it up with the other girls who were alone and abandoned by their “dates”. You attempted to relate to the girls surrounding you and their struggles of getting the men, that had obviously only brought them there as eye candy, to commit to them but you honestly couldn’t relate. Jungkook may have been missing in action at the moment but he was yours and you knew that without a doubt.

Excusing yourself, you finally escaped the den of side bitches and decided to look for your boyfriend. His window of free time was up and you sincerely hoped he had a good excuse for leaving you alone for so long. You grabbed yet another drink off the table you passed and brought the plastic cup up to your lips, already conceding to the fact that you would be throwing up later on. At least it was making you feel better for now. You weren’t exactly watching where you were going and before you knew it you felt yourself colliding headfirst with a figure that towered over your small frame. The cup in your hand tipped forward and spilled down the front of the mysterious person’s shirt before clattering to the floor. “Oh crap, I am so sorry!” You said quickly wiping off what you could.

The mystery person assured that it was okay but you hardly payed attention while you continued wipe away the mess, but at least you knew it was a male now. Somehow that made you feel better knowing that you could pout and bat your eyelashes out of any forthcoming altercation. You had a run in with a girl at this very party earlier for much less than spilling a drink and you really weren’t in the mood to start a fight. “No, no it’s not alright I’ve spilled it all over you and now you’re all wet for no good rea….” You started to apologize, or more so yelled due to the music being so loud, when out the corner of her eye you caught a sight that made flames dance behind your honey brown irises.

It was Jungkook, looking much too friendly while being led to the dance floor by some random tramp exiting what you assumed was the den. He seemed to barely protest at least once before the unknown girl twirled in front of him and pressed her ass up against his groin. You were frozen in the middle of the floor, watching some raven haired beauty wind and grind her hips all up and down your man’s crotch. Jungkook kept his hands to himself or up in the air, fist pumping along to the beat but didn’t move as the girl continued to bounce her ass against him. When his head turned to the side, your eyes met and it was then that you knew you had a few choices.

One; you could step to his face and make a royal scene by cursing him out and dragging his dance partner by the hair in front of everyone. Two; you could pretend not see him and do something wildly inappropriate to make him jealous, or three; you could be an adult and try to talk this out with him. In the end you decided to let your instincts take over. You pushed the person standing in front to the side and marched over toward Jungkook without letting your eyes drop from his. He looked startled at first and then somewhat amused once you got close enough to grab him by the arm and pull him away from the girl who looked over her shoulder, confused, once Jungkook’s lap was no longer her personal strip pole. Without saying a word you pulled him away from the crowd and into the nearest bedroom, shutting the door behind you.

“Before you start, that wasn’t what it looked like,” Jungkook stated defensively before you had the chance to accuse him of anything.

“Oh? I thought I just saw you dry humping someone out there” You spat sarcastically and folded your arms across your chest “But you’re saying this isn’t what I saw, good to know.”

“Technically she was humping me” Jungkook interjected with a teasing grin “And I didn’t even touch her! She wanted to dance and-”

“You could have declined”

“I could have, yeah. But it’s a party, I was just having fun don’t be mad Y/N” Jungkook said, as if that was a reasonable excuse for his actions.

“I’m not mad, I’m annoyed” You clarified “You ditch me the second we get here then when I have to come out and look for you I see you with some other girl? Don’t act you haven’t done anything to make me angry, Jungkook!”

Jungkook pouted then, taking a moment to actually listen to your complaints. “Baby…” he cooed softly and outstretched his arms towards you “You know you’re the only girl I have my eyes on right?”

“That’s not the point…” You grumbled but didn’t move away when he wrapped his arms around you. You hated when he did things like this but you hated yourself for being so quick to forgive him even more. With an arm around your waist and his hand pressing your head into his broad chest you found it hard to remember why you you were angry with him in the first place. Jungkook knew that you had the tendency to be a bit of a pushover when it came to him, especially when he smiled at you like you were responsible for the sun rising, and he used that weakness to his advantage whenever he landed himself on your bad side. Which was often.

“Want me to make it up to you?” He asked, his face nestled against the top of your head, stray curls from your short afro tickling his nose as his fingertips trailed intricate circles against your back.

“No,” You sulked and picked your head up to look him in the eyes, an action you immediately regretted.

The look on his face changed from one of genuine guilt to absolute lust that made you weak in the knees.

“You sure? I think I can make you feel better Y/N…” Jungkook teased and ran the tip of his nose against your pulse. He ghosted his lips over yours for a few seconds before leaning forward to close the space. The kiss started off slow and steady with both of you moving backwards until you were pressed against the door then the pace quickened. Until, soon the fervor of your actions reached a crescendo and neither of you bothered attempting to breathe. One kiss melted into another while two pairs of hands took liberties and touched body parts that were annoyingly covered with clothing. Jungkook had been dying to possess you since he first caught your eyes on the dancefloor and he didn’t waste a second before sliding his tongue deep in your mouth. Alternating between sucking on your top and bottom lip, he grabbed hold of the back of your thighs and pulled you up to wrap your legs around his waist.

“I want you to sit on my face,” he whispered against your mouth. Just the thought of suffocating Jungkook with your thighs sent pangs of desire throughout your body but you shook your head.

“I don’t think you deserve to get what you want tonight, Jungkook.” He grinned, thinking you were just teasing him and rolled his body against yours, making sure that his hips moved forward as far as they could go so that you felt every inch of his hard-on. As much as you enjoyed feeling him you couldn’t help but wonder just how much of his arousal was due to you and not the girl who’d just been grinding her ass against him a few minutes ago. That thought made you stop kissing him and struggle to put your feet back on the ground. Jungkook raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to ask you if you were okay but you pressed a finger to his lips and shook your head.

“You, don’t talk anymore.” You stated sharply “I didn’t even want to come here tonight and you ditched me as soon as we got here, I wanted one night to have you to myself and you denied me that so we’re gonna do something I want instead.” You spoke cryptically and put a hand on your boyfriend’s chest, pushing him backward until he lost his footing and fell back onto the twin sized bed behind him. Jungkook didn’t bother questioning what you had in mind. He merely sat back and watched as you unbuttoned his shirt kissing the skin that was exposed until you reached his belt. You sank down to the floor, on your knees, between his legs. He gulped and continued to watch through half-lidded eyes as you unbuckled his belt and lowered the zipper of his jeans. Your hand reached in and with some clever maneuvering pulled out his erect cock, you admired it for a second or two before flicking your tongue against the engorged, ultrasensitive head.

“I treat you well don’t I?” You asked almost inquisitively while Jungkook vigorously nodded the head sitting on his shoulders “You know I do but you just don’t respect me, you make my life so difficult sometimes Jungkookie” You drunkenly mused, mostly to yourself, between administering slow licks to his length. His mouth fell open a little bit the second you collected a pool of saliva and let it dribble out of your mouth to coat his erection like syrup on a stack of pancakes, smearing it on his pole before cushioning the head between your lips. Your eyes locked on his as you slowly took him deep into your mouth, inch by titillating inch. The head of his cock brushed against the roof of your mouth while your tongue licked the underside of it and deeper it traveled flirting with the back of your throat until you pulled up and allowed him to pop out of your mouth. You repeated the action and soon picked up speed, but not too much. You main goal wasn’t to bring him to completion just yet, so you knew just when to slow down, when to draw out his pleasure and make him beg for you to continue.

Curses, low pleas of mercy tumbled from Jungkook’s lips in tune with the way you sucked him off, using your hands and whipping your tongue back and forth, over and across his slit. Jungkook praised God shamed the devil, and sunk his hand into your thick mane. Your wet mouth was only making him yearn for your wet twat which he could get a whiff of in the air and he shut his eyes down tight just imagining how wet you must have been in that moment. You stopped, “Open your eyes, Jungkook. I want you to see who’s making you feel good.” He smiled a little, the hand that he had tangled in your hair tightening it’s grip just slightly.

As you requested, his lids flipped open and he eyes bore into you. You didn’t give him a chance to say anything because once he opened his eyes you started sucking and fondling his balls in a way that made him yelp and hiss in equal measure. His toes curled in his boots and Jungkook could feel his end plowing over him quickly, too quickly. With the way you worked him over and the amount of beer he’d had that night he wasn’t sure if he had another round in him and he didn’t want the night to end without feeling your walls cushioning him just like your mouth was. He attempted to push your head back in order to stop you and regain some control of the situation but your hand squeeze the base of cock tightly and he gasped sharply, stopping in his tracks. You slowly withdrew your mouth from his length and stared at him head on, keeping the grip you had on him firm and consistent so that he knew just who was in charge at that moment.

“What’s wrong Jeon?” You asked and pulsed your fist, making his entire body jolt upward “Don’t wanna come yet? I told you tonight isn’t about you getting your way,” You crawled back up his body, releasing the hold you had on his base in order to hold his face securely between your hands and cover his lips with a intense kiss “I’m gonna suck your dick and you’re gonna come so hard you might wonder if you’ll ever walk again, because I love you but I need you to understand that I don’t _need_ to be with you. Everything I do for you I can very easily do for someone else, so please think about that the next time you think it’s a good idea to blow me off and let someone else put their body all over what’s _mine_.” You whispered harshly against his lips between gentle strokes before swooping back down between his legs when Jungkook leaned forward to kiss you again.

You leaned down, kissing the head of his dick gently before wrapping your mouth around the swollen head of his cock once again. The low ragged breaths emitting from his mouth encouraged you to keep working your mouth on his stiff member. You were still annoyed but you liked the natural taste of his skin on your tongue and you moaned in delight, knowing that could give him that much satisfaction. Your mouth sucked long and hard, refusing to stop until he was physically unable to move. You sucked loudly on his thick cock, coating him with your saliva, your mouth slipping easily up and down his shaft. Between you fervent actions below him and the unexpected confession you had just made it did not take Jungkook much long at all until he was grabbing what he could of your hair and thrusting upward into your mouth, profanities mixed with terms of endearment spewing from his lips as he reached a peak of ecstasy he hadn’t thought existed.

Your hands moved quicker as you felt him ride out his climax, pumping his thick load down the back of her throat. You sucked him off until every last drop of his hot release filled your mouth and slid down the back of her throat before pulling away from his spent cock, licking your lips. He was out of breath and gasping for air when you glanced up at him and warily he reached a hand forward for you to come closer to him. “Y/N, I’m sorr-” he rasped and you shushed him from the side of the bed.

“You should get some rest” You said sweetly as you began to gather yourself together and head for the door. You left without a goodbye and Jungkook would have been on your heels in a second if only he could feel the lower half of his body.

The next morning you woke up with a mind numbing headache and a series of missed calls and voicemail from Jungkook all starting with him wondering if you’d gotten home okay and ending with an apology for the way he acted the night before. Just as you were about to toss your phone back over to your nightstand it began to buzz and Jungkook’s name popped up on the screen.

“Yes?” You muttered and placed the receiver to your ear.

“Y/N? Oh good I was so worried you didn’t make it back to your dorm last night” Jungkook answered, sounding relieved.

“If you were so worried why didn’t you walk me back?”

“I wanted to but you kind of, heh, drained the life from me last night baby.”

“What are you talking about?”

Jungkook paused for a second then started speaking again “Last night,” He repeated with emphasis

“You were all jealous and gave me the best blowjob I’ve ever had….I’m getting excited just thinking about it to be honest.”

“Me? Blowjob?” You asked as if you had no idea what he meant “Oh sweetheart I was so drunk last night I don’t even remember most of what happened. Are you sure that was me?”

“What..Y/N, yes I’m sure it was you who else would I let-”

“I don’t know sweetie but when you figure it out you let me know okay?”

You hung up the phone just to confuse him even further and snuggled back into bed, allowing the sound of your phone buzzing to lull you back to sleep. Of course, you remember everything that happened last night but you weren’t about to let Jungkook off the hook that easily. Hopefully your little mind game would make him think twice about his actions in the future.


	6. Vmin: Unpredictable [m]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sis. Idk what this is.

You let out a gasp as you are gently pushed onto your back and Taehyung and Jimin both follow you into Taehyung’s bedroom. Your gasp turned into soft moans as your body is bombarded with kisses from every direction. Anticipation fills your body as you think of what’s about to happen between the three of you. You had been friends, plus a bit more, with both of them for long enough to know that they could definitely hold their own in a one on one session, but there was something almost magical about how well they worked together.

Kneeling at the end of the bed, Jimin pressed butterfly kisses on each of your feet, sending tingles throughout your body.

Just inches above, Taehyung nipped at your stomach, smirking when goosebumps started to appear after every flick of his tongue. Your back arched, causing your torso to rise off the bed just slightly and he leaned over you, his hands on either side of your body.

You tensed when Jimin moved upward onto your legs, leisurely leaving a trail of kisses from your ankle up to your inner thigh. For a brief second you thought he would move onto the sensitive flesh at the apex of your thighs, but he instead pulls away and reroutes his attention to your other leg. Your eyes briefly meet and when you see the smug look on his angelic face, you know he planned on torturing you tonight.

Taehyung inflicted his own form of torture when his mouth moved to the valley of skin between your breasts, purposely avoiding kissing your actual breasts, before delicately kissing your collarbone. He finds a home there, biting and licking your skin until he pulled back and pressed a kiss to your lips and then your neck.

You realize at that moment that they must planned this. Some sick kind of payback for leaving them horny and frustrated when you decided to spend the night entertaining the flirtations of a group of boys that weren’t the two of them. You weren’t really surprised; they always got like this when you made them jealous. You would be lying if you didn’t admit that you enjoyed it when they did.

Despite the pleasure pulsing through your body, you somehow managed to use one hand to grip Jimin’s hair while using the other to grab Taehyung’s darker locks. You give them both a tug and immediately two sets of intense eyes are staring up at you.

“What’s wrong?” Taehyung is the first to speak, that trademark smirk on his face.

“You two are doing this because I didn’t give you enough attention when we went out?” You arch an eyebrow at them.

“We have no idea what you’re talking about, do we Tae Tae?” Jimin protested, throwing an innocent glance to Taehyung as he stroked your inner thigh.

“I think you do.” You answer.

“Looks like our girl is feeling guilty for leaving us, Jiminie.” Taehyung teased and shifted his body so that he was beside you.

“Yeah she is. Maybe she regrets ignoring us all night after all.” Jimin grinned at his friend and moved to occupy the space on your other side..

“I told both of you I didn’t want to go out and you forced me to go. You got exactly what you deserved.” You glanced back and forth between them.

“What do you think, Jimin? Should we give her what you wants?”

“I don’t know, I think it would be better if she felt a hint of what we were feeling all night first.”

You roll your eyes when they share a wicked grin, only to gasp happily when they both dive for a breast at the same time. Your nipples harden as they suck on the dark brown buds and send a surge of pleasure to each mound. You feel yourself become even wetter when their erections press into your thighs and you subconsciously spread you legs, hoping one of them will put your out of your misery.

Neither of them do, instead Jimin  releases his hold on your breast and moves down so his head was between your legs. Though it isn’t exactly what you had been hoping for, the idea of Jimin eating you out is the very next best thing.

As Jimin devours your pussy, licking and lapping at your tender flesh, You glance at Taehyung silently watching you inhale with laboured breaths.

“Are you just going to sit there and watch or are you going to come up here?”

Taehyung responded by kissing you heatedly, his tongue tangling with yours. You moan into his mouth when Jimin latches onto your clit and sucks on it repeatedly. Once again Taehyung grabs one of your breasts and your kiss grows even wilder until you pull away in an attempt to catch your breath.

Without a moments thought, Tae moved quickly so that he was kneeling in front of your face and maneuvered himself so his cock is above your head, grunting when you grab his ass with one hand and wrap your mouth around him.

“Oh, Fuck!” Taehyung growls as his back arched and his eyes roll beneath his lids. It didn’t matter how many times you gave him head, it always feels like the first time each time you did. The possessive part of him always wondered how you got to be so good at it, how many men before him got to experience your heavenly mouth but the rest of him was just glad that he and Jimin were the only ones benefiting from your oral skills these days.

You have to shut your eyes as well when Jimin’s toungue move up and down your slit before lapping up the arousal that dripped from you. He snarled, sending vibrations through your inner walls and you tighten your thighs around his head. Jimin continued to lick, kiss, and lap up your wetness, gradually finding his way to that certain spot he knew would make you erupt.

Higher up on the bed, You deep throat Taehyung, using you hand to cup his balls. Wanting him riled up, You move your mouth downward until your mouth is only wrapped around the tip of him before taking him fully into your mouth again. You do this several times, enjoying the growls and grunts that fell from his mouth.

You let out a loud moan of your own when Jimin hits your spot and you are pushed over the edge, coming hard against his face. Your moans sending vibrations to Taehyung’s cock and chills throughout his body as he feels his balls clench tightly just before he comes as well, his come spilling into your mouth and down your throat.

Once he comes down from his high Taehyung collapsed next to you, a toothy grin on his face.

Jimin pressed one more kiss to your folds before he crawled up your body and pressed a kiss to your neck. Despite your recent orgasm, you find that you feel just as hot as you had been before they got started. And the way Jimin cradles his face against your skin, biting and tasting every languid inch tells you that he isn't neat satisfied either.

“Can you take me now or do you need more time?”

Jimin was always caring and emphatic, as much as he wanted you, he was willing to wait for you to be ready again if you needed him to.

“I can take you to heaven and back Ji,” You replied just as softly, touched by how considerate he was. Both of them were actually, which had surprised you initially, considering their reputations. But you quickly learned that they were both more than eager to please when it came to you.

“Okay.” Jimin smiled before moving to align himself then thrusting deep inside of you in one motion. He paused for a moment, wanting to savor the feeling of you two joined together. After awhile he began moving cautiously, pumping in and out of you at a steady pace.

“Oooh.” You moan when your eyes meet and you see the passion burning behind them. Never one just to spectate, you move your hips against his, making sure your bodies brush against each other every time they met. Wanting him deeper inside of you, you hook your legs around his back, and exhaled with relief when his cock was buried up to the hilt.

Jimin grunted every time he pushed into you and your inner walls clenched tighter around him. Soon it became more difficult for him to move inside of you and he knew it wouldn’t be long before you came.

You moaned in time to his grunts, their pace growing faster and faster. With a gentle finger you turn his face so that he faced you and wrapped your arms around his neck to drag him down for a passionate kiss, unable to resist the siren call of his pillow soft lips. Jimin return it eagerly until you pulled back for air. Your head fell back when Jimin bucked up inside of you, going even deeper than he had been before.

“You feel so good, Y/N. I can never get enough of you.” He whispered as his hips moved faster and harder.

“I’ll never get enough of you either,” You respond just before your climax hit. “Jimin!” You cried, your hot walls clenching tight around his probing shaft as he thrust inside you hard and quick, expertly claiming your body as his.

A few more thrusts was all it took for Jimin to fly over edge with with you, spilling himself deep inside of you. Once your breath leveled out Jimin pulled out of you and rolled back onto his side of the bed. Before you had a chance to catch your breath, Taehyung was moving between your legs and plunged inside of you, replacing Jimin. “It’s my turn now.”

Unlike Jimin’s more leisurely pace, Taehyung did the opposite and slammed into you frantically. You latched onto him and hissed blissfully, loving this side of him. It’s not new. In fact the last time the three of you had been together, Jimin was the more frantic one while Taehyung took his time, it pleased you that sex with them was never predictable.

You wrapped your legs around his waist and he pushed deeper inside of you. His pace was fast, much faster than Jimin’s and he was happy that the familiarity you two shared  allowed him to be rough with you at times.

His pace became so quick that his body was covered with both your and his own sweat. He moved a hand down to your clit and stroked, smirking when you twitched against him. You braced yourself, feeling yet another orgasm creep closer and closer, your walls quivering and clamping tightly around Taehyung’s shaft.

“Y/N!” He yelled out his nickname for you as he came and your walls milked him dry.

“Uhhh…huh…” You whined into the darkness, and curled your toes upwards. “Yess!” You rasped, and snapping your eyes shut, your chest heaving with strained breaths as the spring that had coiled within you released and your pent up juices coursed freely down both of your legs. You writhed; your thighs quivering as your walls squeezed tight around his thick shaft, holding him deep inside you while you rode out your hot orgasm.

“I like it when you two get jealous” You giggled and stroked Jimin’s cheek while brushing back a few dark locks from Taehyung’s forehead.

“We know.” Jimin admitted with a nod.

“And that’s why we came up with the plan to get you as aroused as possible the moment we got you back home.” Taehyung revealed with small smile.

“Seriously? That’s what you two were thinking about while you were brooding in the corner?” You asked, slightly indignant as you shifted underneath Taehyung’s body.

“Yeah,” Jimin shrugged as he pressed a kiss to your wrist. “You knew what you were doing. Letting all those sleazy men buy you drinks and whisper in your ear.” Jimin’s lips twitched with anger just slightly while he spoke.

“And you know how much we hate that. Don’t you , Y/N?” Taehyung stroked your breast, groaning when your walls tightened around him.

“I might have an inkling.” you stretched your arms above your head and gazed up at both men lustily. “So what do you plan to do with me now?”

You frowned when Taehyung pulled out of you and rolled onto his back.

Jimin shifted to his knees and pulled you onto his lap so that his erection was pressed against your thigh. You grumbled with frustration when he did nothing but smile at you and then glance behind you at Taehyung. “Are you ready, Tae?”

“Yeah.”

Almost as if they practiced, Jimin slowly lowered you down until Taehyung’s cock was pressed against the opening of your ass. You gasped and loudly and found yourself tensing up as he slowly entered your rear entrance.

“Relax for me baby,” Taehyung whispered in a sultry voice against your skin. Inch by inch he pushed himself in, until you finally felt yourself relax slightly. Once he was fully seated inside of you, you moaned softly loving the fill of him. After giving you a few moments to acclimate to the familiar but undoubtedly shocking sensation, Jimin gently pushed you back until Taehyung wrapped his arms around from behind you so your back was resting against his chest. The moment you were situated, Jimin moved above you, his face hovering mere centimeters above your lips.

You tremble the moment you realize you’re pressed between your two best friends, friends that were devoted to you in every possible way. Your legs spread and you welcome the feeling of Jimin thrusting inside you once more. You always felt the most complete at moments like this, like the three of you were connected in a way no one else could understand.

A loud moan tumbled from your lips when both men started to move. They moved slowly, obviously showing concern for any discomfort you might have been feeling and while you appreciated the consideration this wasn’t your first time at bat and their careful movements soon grew to not be enough for you. “Harder,” You plead breathlessly.

Immediately both men start to move faster, moving their hips against your in a coordinated rhythm.

“Oh fuck!” you whimper as you pull Jimin tighter to your chest.

"That’s it, Y/N.” Jimin sighed as Taehyung pushed in and out of you, feeling every push because of the thin layer of your flesh that separated them.

The more they moved, the louder you moaned, you could already feel you skin beginning to become marked and two pairs of hands groped and moved over your body but you didn’t care. The pleasure you were feeling at that moment was more than worth it. Your body begin to tense and the coiling feeling deep within your center grow impossibly tight, causing you to grab onto Jimin’s hair and one of Taehyung’s arms to hold on for dear life, a tell tale sign that you were barreling towards your third orgasm of the night “I-I’m comi-” You muttered, barely able to force the words out of her throat before your head spun round and round and your gaze locked onto the ceiling of Taehyung’s bedroom as you felt yourself become undone. You felt like you were floating, but somehow grounded at the same time. A deep, body-shuddering tingle resided between your legs.

Taehyung and Jimin soon followed suit, releasing themselves into you and filling you to the brim before they finally came down from their highs. Jimin was the first to move, pulling away from your body and once again falling back onto his side of the bed. Taehyung is the next to come back to reality and much like his counterpart he carefully he lifts you off his cock and places you between himself and Jimin before lying down in his own spot.

You were the last to open your eyes or move, still exhausted after everything that’s happened tonight. You shifted slightly and winced, immediately regretting that action and drawing the attention of the men on your sides.

Without giving you a chance to say no, both of them got up and disappeared into the apartment, searching to make an attempt to alleviate your pain. Jimin was the first to return with a small warm towel to gently wipe down your tired and sensitive flesh, once he’s finished Taehyung was kneeling next to you and motioning for you to lift your arms so that he could dress you in one of his oversized sweatshirts. One that he knew you enjoyed wearing.

 “Thanks.” You smiled at them.

“You’re welcome.” They reply simultaneously.

They return your smile and you return to you encompass your body. You rest your head on Jimin’s chest, your lips curling further upward when he wraps his arm around your waist and strokes your back. Taehyung sidled up next to you and spooned you from the back, gently kissing your neck and shoulders all the while whispering sweet words of how perfect you were to both of them in your ear. Your lips parted to respond and reciprocate all of Taehyung’s kinds compliments but Jimin pressed a gentle finger to the cleft of your lips before you had the chance.

“Shh, get some rest, we took a lot out of you.” He advised and placed his palm against your chin “You can tell us how great we are in the morning, preferably with breakfast.” He giggled and honestly wish you had the energy to argue with him. But you didn’t and it only took seconds for you to lose the battle you were fighting against sleep, drifting off into serene unconsciousness with your favourite boys covering over your body.

* * *

 


End file.
